


[podfic] Got It Made

by Annapods



Series: [podfic] Chris Chan Cinematic Universe [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, also vaguely the idea of like. identity as a deliberate thing?, being gay and loved and respected and feeling safe enough to trust in the permanency of those things, but like not that deep it's oc hockey fluff, ft. siblings/growing up poor/Leaving but also making a place to Stay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: “You’re being cuddly tonight,” Riley observes. “Today."“I’m not cuddly,” Iggy mumbles into Riley’s shirt, because pride, but he doesn’t let go. Can’t.03:40:12 :: Written byTheundiagnosable.
Series: [podfic] Chris Chan Cinematic Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630483
Kudos: 4





	[podfic] Got It Made

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [got it made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839282) by [theundiagnosable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theundiagnosable/pseuds/theundiagnosable). 



  
Cover art collab with Growlery!

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/orig-cccu-got-it-made):**  
The mp3 file(s) for download and streaming, the wav (or zipped audacity) file(s) in case someone wanted to [create something](https://annapods.tumblr.com/blanketpermissionstatement) with it, the html text of the ao3 post, and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file(s) will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Unf8me_VP-o1-Hlavw2sB9DyZI95Q-zd/view?usp=sharing):**  
Zipped mp3 files for download.

**Browser streaming:**  
1 

2 

3 

### Notes:

**Thanks:**  
Thanks to Theundiagnosable for giving me permission to record this work!

**Content notes:**  
From memory : past bullying (violence, homophobia), probably some recreational drinking, a shouting match. Please let me know if I forgot/missed anything, I probably did.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

**What not to say:**  
Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

**When to expect a reply:**  
Leaving me comments is kind of like starting a snail mail exchange in reply to a message in a bottle. I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
